College of Worms
The College of Worms is an entitlement that watches for evidence of Fate in the world. Background The College is of the opinion that Fate must be scrutinized, finding portents of the future in, say, the number thirteen on a passing cab or the image of a crow in the steam fogging a mirror. After all, if useful patterns can be found, the freehold can be better prepared for any disaster that may befall it. As such, although it may risk their Clarity, augurs are willing to shoulder the burden to help their allies. When such dangers are found, the College will ring the ''tocsin bell, a warning signal to the Courts. Organization Given their reputation as being somewhat crazy, augurs are often a bit standoffish toward outsiders. As such, most Diviners remain together, finding solidarity among themselves. However, some work freelance for the Courts or other entitlements. The main contact between the College and the rest of changeling society are the symposiums. Every College holds them, with larger branches holding them more often. Subjects of the lectures therein are often things like fate and time, but may also simply be topics that the augur holds dear. More trusting Colleges permit outsiders to attend, while the most open of them allow guest speakers. Joining and Membership Prerequisites: Wyrd 3, Investigation 2, Occult 2 Title: Diviner of Worms (sometimes just “diviners” or “augurs”) Joining the College begins with an apprenticeship, the duration of which is determined solely by the student’s “readiness”; the teacher makes a pledge to this effect. When the tutor believes that his charge is prepared, through a variety of bewildering tests, the student is brought before the rest of the college to finalize the oath to the order. Members are invariably academic types, with a heavy focus on Mental Traits. However, it is also a haven for conspiracy theorists and the like; given that the mad are sometimes given to special insights, these folk are also welcomed, though they are given “handlers” to shepherd them. The College bears a disproportionate number of Wizened and Darklings. Mien Those within this order bear the appearance of worms crawling beneath the skin, flesh regularly rising and moving — and as Wyrd increases to abnormally high levels, the worms sometimes pop out of the skin, crawling away to a nearby crevasse. Additionally, a pair of eyeglasses appears, perched upon the diviner’s nose. The lenses of these glasses are always cracked (though the diviner’s sight remains excellent). As Wyrd grows, the cracks deepen and multiply. Privileges *'The Diviner’s Instrument': Each augur bears a divining tool suited only to her (e.g. pouch or runes, hand-drawn Tarot deck, scrying mirror). On joining, this tool is connected to a few strands of fate, drawing only enough power to be safe. The token is used in whatever manner is normal (e.g. reading the cards), with insight coming upon a later roll within hours equal to the caster’s Clarity score. On this roll, take a number of dice equal to the augur’s Wyrd and add them to the roll. This token can be used once per game session. Action: Instant Drawback: Perception rolls made between activation and “completion” suffer a -1 die penalty, unless the Perception roll is the one being thus boosted. Catch: After the affected roll is made, a different roll later in the day (chosen by the ST) receives a penalty equal to the character’s Wyrd score (maximum of -5 dice). Gallery Diviner of Worms.png|Diviner of Worms References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)